


the cane&the beauty

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: the cane&the beauty [1]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom!Gold, F/M, Kinky sex, Masturbation, Mr. Gold's cane - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sub!belle dom!gold, cane smut, cane!sex, naughty mr. Gold, sex with objects, smut without plot, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mr gold wakes his sleeping beauty<br/>in a unorthodox way kinkiness ensues ! </p><p>Rumbelle au in witch mr gold and belle spend a quiet Sunday together when things get a little kinky</p><p>smuty little one shot I wrote for the great tumbrl  mr gold cane!smut prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cane&the beauty

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta sorry for the typos !  
> Idk what came over me to write this smuty little one shot au lol god forgive me lol

Robert gold emerged From his study.  
to find his girlfriend had fallen asleep on his couch again while reading.which she often Did on their quiet Sunday afternoons. 

   
He stood watching as his lovely  
belle slept. "beautiful." 

seeing a tiny smile on her face he wondered what she dreamt about. then he had a wicket impulse, moving his cane against her silky legs. he moved the golden handle up higher. pushing her plaid skirt up revealing her pink lace panties. placing the top of the handle on her private Robert slowly stroked  
her though the tiny fabric.  
she instinctually moved her hips against it. entranced, Robert slowly hooked her panties with the tip of his cane pulling them down around her thighs. just enough for better access. returning the hilt of his cane to her pressing the golden handle into her folds. penetrating her,

Suddenly belle's blue eyes flew open! finding her lover staring down at her with a smug grin across his face. belle gaped with the realization of what he was doing to her. without stopping his movements. belle's eyes went wide when the tip of his cane brushed her clitoris. aroused by the sensation belle moaned lost completely to the pleasurable sensation coiling inside her.  

as Robert began tracing circles around her clitoris stroking her.she spread her legs wider rutting against his cane. she was slippery with desire. clamping her thighs down around the handle of the cane she was bucking her hips now. her walls tightening wanting to come but needing more friction. Robert gazed upon his beauty. panting and about to orgasm he was painfully hard, wanting nothing more then to take her now hard and fast! make her scream his name as he came inside her. no...he could wait,

he wasn't done playing with her.yet, locking eyes with belle yes she was almost ready to brake. Robert pulled his cane out of her. belle groaned in annoyed frustration at having been denied her orgasm. 

Robert grinned as he wiped her juices  
off his cane with his handkerchief not breaking eye contact with him belle pulled her skirt all the way up to her waist spreading her legs even wider. revealing how wet he made her.

"Robert, look at the mess you've made please clean it up." she demanded. 

staring at her with hungry eyes he  
licked his lips he'd never gone down  
on her before..never thought she'd let him.but..after what she just let him do  
to her with his cane? kinky sex was something they could now explore. with growl he dropped his cane and fell to his knees. grabbing her by her hips he slid his tongue inside her. tasting her,  
belle gripped the couch cushion As his tongue licked her most sensitive places. exploring her.moaning loudly heat pooled in her core as he continued to lick her swollen folds. spreading her he nibbled her clitoris with his teeth.  

"oh." she cried as that sent jolts of pleasure through her.  

trembling with the intensity coiling in  
her belly. Robert flick his tongue into her throbbing core causing her to buck into him. finely nearing her climax as his tongue continued flicking her core. her inner walls contracting wanting him deeper.

"oh please, dot stop." she begged. 

belle felt the pleasurably sensation of release washing over her.

"oh Robert, I'm coming!" she shouted. 

He pulled himself away from her dripping core just to watch her face as she shattered. crying out his name as she orgasmed. 

'oh' she looked so beautiful just then.  
he could have come just from watching her. but he would wait.he now had filthy plans for later.

belle demurely pulled her skirt back down. acting as if she'd just woken from a satisfying dream.

"did you enjoyed that my darling."  
Robert asked as he leisurely played with her Lacey panties still twisted around her Knees.grinning already knowing her answer. 

belle licked her lips and nodded.  
"very much so." 

belle rose to kiss him on his cheek.

"and tell me what were you dreaming about." he ask.  
   
she smiled shyly. 

"well,it was silly really.we were in this enchanted castle dancing in this lovely ballroom just the two of us. it was so romantic then I." belle looked away blushing.

"I woke up.."

"I think you've been reading to many books dearie." he said with a smirk.

she looked up at him biting her lip.  
"I have been naughty haven't  I, maybe I need a good spanking with that cane  
of yours?"  

he looked at her licking his lips.  
"yes perhaps, indeed."


End file.
